


Chemical Imbalance

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Vivienne [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Possessive Herman, Sciency Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Herman takes Vivienne a little too seriously when they ask what's wrong with them.





	Chemical Imbalance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Vivienne laid in one of the many gurneys of the Institute sadly, sniffling as they buried their face in their arms. They had watched as all their friends died at the hands of another Killer, a new one, one that donned the head of a pig as a sort of mask, and it had really hurt to know how badly they had failed the others despite their constant reassurances that it wasn't by any means their fault.

When they felt a large, calloused hand on their back, they stiffened, glancing up weakly. The ever wide eyes and terrifying grin told them easily who it was, however. "O-oh... It's just you, Herman..."

The large hulk of a man hummed. "What's on your mind, Little One?"

"O-oh... Nothing... Just... J-just depressed..." They sighed. "There's a new Killer a-and... I-I don't know, everyone died a-and I escaped and... th-they said isn't my fault, but I think it is... Th-they wouldn't want me to be upset, but I am and... G-god, I don't know what's wrong with me..."

"Have you have depression in the past?" the male asked them casually. "It is typically caused by a chemical imbalance where your neurotransmitters, such as serotonin and norepinephrine, are lower than they should be. It could even be that your hippocampus is smaller than the average woman - yes, I know you are gender neutral, but you understand what I mean. It also most likely doesn't help that your life is in a constant state of never ending stress from being trapped here with your fellows and the rest of us." He paused when they just stared at him before he awkwardly cleared his throat. "You... You meant that in a different way. Apologies, Little One. My desire to teach you overrode everything else in my mind..."

They smiled weakly. "N-no, it's alright... You tried and, well... actually did it. I didn't really get it, but... Yeah. Thanks, Herman."


End file.
